


[Podfic] Taking In

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of aria's story</p><p>
  <i>I am the water, and the waves.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Taking In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291559) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



**Title:** Taking In

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Rating:** general

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 14 minutes 33 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (13MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/taking-in)

  
  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
